creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome! I'll respond to every comment that I see, if I miss you then it isn't because I'm ignoring you, but that I didn't see it. Please be kind and respectful to the other users that post on this page. Archives I reject my best joke headings, JoJo! Dang, that's a long page! I honestly laughed when I saw the label you have the newest archive. As for Batman, it would be a great scene if he just came into some club or something, insulted somebody, and dropped the mic. I saw a Key & Peele sketch in which this rapper was on the street bragging about how tough and awesome he was. A limo stopped, the president came out (You could tell it was supposed to be Obama by the voice, among, you know, other things), and declared, "I'm the leader of the free world," before dropping the mic and getting back in the limo. X-D Of course the rapper's buddies wouldn't let him live that one down! With that gold clothing of course he's going to shine. Seriously, though, he's definitely attention-grabbing. I'll have to see if my library has any of the manga. Did... Did Devitalizer hire you as his lawyer? In either case, I retrieved my file with the entry about him. I was going to post just two parts, but I've decided to share the whole thing (which is subject to change). ENJOY! Devitalizer *Secret identity- Howard Kürten *Birthplace- Ohio *Occupation- terrorist *List of powers, abilities, and weapons- power drain, heightened abilities and senses, endurance, speed, plague cloud, stealth, sting, intelligence, hiding, lick, combat skill, strength, near-invulnerability, breath holding, sense of direction, echolocation, poison touch *Status- villain sorry it's not more exotic than that *First appearance- Contagium Our boy gets a graphic novel! *Personality- Howard Kürten has an arrogant, selfish, and cold-hearted personality, relishing in gaining power, boasting of and showing off his might to opponents, and reveling in his Devitalizer activities despite the harm he causes others. As he attacked more people and gained more power, his mind warped further, causing him to become more manic & wild and intensifying his bloodlust & desire for power. After he was restrained and his predations halted, he went through a period of withdrawal and lethargy, implying that he had become physically and psychologically addicted to draining energy from others. He desires revenge against Shophetim, especially Super Creature and Renegade, for overcoming him and halting his rampage. *Appearance- Howard Kürten is a male Caucasian human with spiky brown hair with two tufts. In Devitalizer form he has pale skin and a withered body, giving him an appearance resembling a mummified corpse. He has a bald head, a snout filled with fangs, including elongated canine fangs, and sunken, hollow, dead-looking eyes with grey sclera and elongated white pupils. He often has a terrifying expression exhibiting bloodlust. On his chin he has a short, blunt, bronze, horn-like protrusion resembling a pharaoh’s beard. One of his distinguishing features is the numerous tentacles on his body. On his back he has three rows with five tentacles each, with the side rows of tentacles normally resting against his sides. He also has three tentacles on each arm. Each of these tentacles is tipped with a black stinger and also has a pad of stinging cells near the end. He has light bronze wings which are attached to his arms and taper to four curving points. His legs curve back slightly and his ankles are well-rounded. Each of his hands has four clawed fingers and a clawed thumb while each foot has five clawed toes at the front and a short tentacle, resembling the ones on his back, above the back of the ankle. He wears dingy greenish-gray pants with a maroon sash. *Entry- Howard Kürten was a self-centered scholar who desired power. During a trip to Europe he encountered the supervillain Master Skull, who saw potential in him. Together the two came up with a way to transform Kürten into a horrifying creature that had aspects of both vampires and mummies, and that could drain energy from the living. He dubbed himself “Devitalizer” and went on a rampage, leaving many weakened and infected with disease. This led him into conflict with the Super League of Justice, which is what Master Skull wanted all along. Devitalizer was a menacing foe, but in the end he was overcome by the leaguers and their allies. Desiring to gain power regardless of any harm it causes to others, the warped supervillain wishes to overcome the heroes so he can engage in further rampages. *Description of powers, abilities, and weapons- Howard Kürten is intelligent and knows how to fight. Once he knows where a city or building is located, he can always travel there without getting lost. In Devitalizer form he gains heightened abilities and senses as well as increased levels of endurance, speed, and strength. He is nearly invulnerable and wounds he receives bleed slowly. He is stealthy and good at hiding. Like Shade and White Lady, he can drain someone’s energy via bite. His numerous tentacles are tipped with hornet-like stingers and also have pads containing jellyfish-like stinging cells. This allows him to inject poison into a victim via stinger or to infect them with a paralyzing toxin via his tentacle pads. He can regrow these tentacles if they’re severed or torn, but it takes at least several hours. He can hold his breath for lengthy periods of time, and he can also breathe a toxic cloud which consists of poisonous vapor laced with germs. His lick can stun an opponent and expose them to poison and germs. He has an unnerving screech which he can also use for echolocation. *Weaknesses- While Devitalizer’s physical abilities are impressive, he doesn’t have superhuman reflexes or superhuman levels of strength, speed, or agility. His tentacles only have stinging cells near the tips, so they can be grabbed elsewhere. Though his tissues are tough, they can still be damaged through sufficient force or by certain substances. He is weakened by steam (especially salty steam) and silver and is susceptible to mental attacks such as hypnosis, mind control, and thought clouding. Substances or objects which kill germs, such as alcohol and germicidal lamps, lessen his ability to infect others and thus lessen his advantage over opponents. Though he can be in full sunlight, overexposure to solar radiation, or exposure to any intense ultraviolet radiation, will also weaken him. The more he preys upon victims, the more manic and unhinged he becomes. Trivia *Devitalizer is not a parody of any particular character, though he was inspired by one. I saw parts of a gross cartoon called The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. There was a character named Irwin who turned out to be one-fourth vampire, one-fourth human, and half-mummy. His powers were rarely seen, and he was really a comic relief character, but one day I reflected on the character and realized a character that was a combination of vampire and mummy could be a truly terrifying figure, a monster which drained life essence from the living and spread disease and pestilence. That was the genesis of the character. I iron out the details I'll talk about the DIO influence *While searching terms to find an appropriate name, I remembered the term “devitalize”, meaning to kill, to lower the vitality of, or to weaken, and realized it fit the character perfectly. I decided to use the rejected name “Contagium,” meaning something that contaminates, for the graphic novel in which he was introduced. His alter ego, Howard Kürten, references vampires and mummies. Howard Carter is the name of the archeologist who led the expedition to examine (or loot, depending on how one views such things) King Tut’s tomb. Peter Kürten was the serial killer known as “the Düsseldorf Vampire” (a gruesome story, believe me). I considered naming him “Nicolae Carter” after Nicolae Ceauşescu, the insane and cruel dictator who was president of Romania from 1974-1989. This would have referenced both vampires (since Transylvania, a region associated with vampires, is now part of Romania) and cruelty. *The disease-mummy connection comes from “the Curse of King Tut”, which many experts now believe was bacterial in nature rather than supernatural. The belief is that the opening of the tomb unleashed ancient germs, possibly anthrax. Sadly enough, that’s not the only incident linking mummies to disease. I forget the where and when, but there was an unsettling and disgusting incident in which mummy wrappings were re-used for wrapping meat, which led to an outbreak of a disease (I think it was either typhoid or cholera). the Things You Wish Were Made Up department I just checked it out and it was great! Raidra (talk) 04:15, December 1, 2016 (UTC) There was an issue of JLA in which they were battling an electricity-controlling supervillain at one of the poles. They ended up using the strategy of throwing Plastic Man on him like a blanket. As he struggled to get Plastic Man off him, Batman declared, "Wait for it." One of his teammates asked, "What?" and Bats replied, "The punchline." It then cut to the villain, having finally emerged from Plastic Manket, facing Wonder Woman and her cocked fist. I happened to catch a funny segment on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert helping Obama with his resume for his next job. "Could you describe your philosophy in three words?" "You can't reduce something complex to just three words?" "Do you think we can skip that then?" "Yes we can." I found JoJo on-line and read the first volume. Normally I prefer to read the books (for a number of reasons), but it's nice that they have resources for those who might not have access otherwise. I do wish they were in color, though, because occasionally I had trouble seeing what was happening or even who was talking. Here are some quick thoughts. *Dio had a great introduction. From the very beginning you know that this is a guy you need to pay attention to. *Wow, Dario Brando was an a-hole! Putting aside the question of whether Dio was born evil or was warped by what happened in his youth, his father was absolutely terrible. If there was ever a guy who deserved to be administered oriental poison... *JoJo's "friends" were a-holes too. I know part of it was Dio being cool and charismatic, but yeah, they're lowlifes. Some new guy comes along and throws shade on his guy you've known for a while, and you just say, "Good enough for me!" and then start mocking this poor guy and treating him like Frankenstein's Monster, and laugh at girl getting kissed against her will? Dang, you all are messed up! *Things can get intense at times. "I'll stick my thumb in his eye!" Dang, Dio! *JoJo makes a great protagonist (You feel so bad for the poor guy and he means so well) and Dio makes a great antagonist (so devious and skilled). *Is it wrong that I found it kinda funny when Dio cried after JoJo beat him up to defend his girlfriend's honor? That supports his character, though. He was shocked & upset to think that JoJo could have the strength and skill to land some blows, and he was ready to use his knife to take vicious revenge. Thanks! I'm glad you think so. :-D Mr. Feeny as the scythe? Oh, that's great! I missed that one, but I did see an episode in which the bully stole Grim's scythe as part of a ritual to get out of gym class. Grim nonchalantly looked and noted that he stopped caring some time ago. X-D I saw that your new story is up. I might be able to check it out within the next couple days, but I did read that draft you sent me the link to. As usual, any grammar clean-up comes first. *I'd managed to empty some items of interest (a couple of money stacks and a laptop; both which were found in a home office area) into my backpack from downstairs and then made my way up to the upper floor.- I'd managed to empty some items of interest (a couple of money stacks and a laptop, both of which were found in a home office area) into my backpack from downstairs and then made my way up to the upper floor. *I didn't check the rest of the manor, I just couldn't bring myself to do so.- I didn't check the rest of the manor; I just couldn't bring myself to do so. *Within twenty-four hours the police were knocking at my door and presenting me with some shiny steel cuffs, they were cufflinks in a sense, but not the kind that I wanted to be able to afford; these be handcuffs.- Within twenty-four hours the police were knocking at my door and presenting me with some shiny steel cuffs. They were cufflinks in a sense, but not the kind that I wanted to be able to afford; these were handcuffs. *Now, that sounded swell to me, but then the lawyer read the terms. Should I choose option two: I must live in the mansion, make a will which would name my killer as my beneficiary with the exact two same options offered to him or her, and I must put out an ad in the newspaper at the start of every month stating my place of residence and the beneficiary condition of my will.- Now, that sounded swell to me, but then the lawyer read the terms. Should I choose option two, I must live in the mansion, make a will which would name my killer as my beneficiary with the exact two same options offered to him or her, and I must put out an ad in the newspaper at the start of every month stating my place of residence and the beneficiary condition of my will. *When the police dumped me off at my new home and slapped an ankle bracelet on me, it really hit home how both options were prison; except one came with a life sentence and the other a sentencing of death.- When the police dumped me off at my new home and slapped an ankle bracelet on me, it really hit home how both options were prison, except one came with a life sentence and the other a sentencing of death. or When the police dumped me off at my new home and slapped an ankle bracelet on me, it really hit home how both options were prison; one came with a life sentence and the other a sentencing of death. As for the review, I found this story to have an intriguing and frightening premise as well as subtle horror elements. At first I wondered if the victim had killed someone too, and there was a whole chain, but then you revealed the victim's reasoning & motives at the end, which I thought was a great revelation. I think you did a good job. Raidra (talk) 00:38, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :~laughs~ That was a funny clip! I also love how they had the fake bars over the eyes, as if to say, "If we cover part of the faces, then they can't prove which celebrities we're referring to!" :I've read that the anime removed a few scenes here and there http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_1#Manga.2FAnime_Differences http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_2#Manga.2FAnime_Differences, which I don't think is right, unless it's for really disturbing content. Cripes, just cover fewer chapters per episode! Since I've seen the "It was I, Dio!" scene, haven't I really seen all I need to from the anime? ;-) Okay, I'll watch some more, though it might not be right away since I've been watching Let's Play Pokemon Sun videos by JohneAwesome and TheJWittz. "I won't stop until you cry! Oh, well, that was fast!" I also thought it was funny how, before he went to investigate the poison, JoJo ended up throwing DIO through the stair rail, and DIO just shrugged it off to the butler. Ice-T once noted, "People on COPS are the funniest, because the guy will come to the door still yellin' and bleedin' and be like, 'Ain't nothin' happenin' here! Go away!" Here's another unfortunate yet entertaining exchange between brothers- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcMQzUtq18k Raidra (talk) 00:26, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ~laughs~ I don't watch Jimmy Kimmel Live! very much, but that sounds like his "Week in Unnecessary Censorship" segment, in which they "bleep and blur things whether it needs it or not." It sounds like Gintama is funnier, though. Oh, that's irritating. Someone just the other day was talking about good anime ending abruptly too. Why on earth are they applying drug dealer sales techniques to manga? Anyway, I happened to see part of what I believe was episode seven of JoJo last night. There were a couple scenes that were disturbing (Actually, one was genuinely disturbing and the other was sorta interesting). I do love how it seems like everyone is named after a band. Something occurred to me to other day. I wonder if any of DIO’s school days followers, the ones who were so mean to JoJo, ever found out what kind of person Dio really was. *Civilian (reading newspaper)- Hey, didn’t you say you used to hang out with this bloke, Dio Brando? *Hoodlum- DIO, that’s a name from the past! Hey, what’s the old boy up to now? *Civilian- It says he’s dead. He died in a fire after killing his adopted father and some policemen. You and I know he survived, but I’m sure the news and authorities would have assumed he’d died They don’t know all the details, but this JoJo bloke was somehow able to prevent him from killing more people. *Hoodlum- Blimey! That’s so hard to believe! Dio always seemed like such a cool guy! *Civilian- What about this JoJo? Did you know him? *Hoodlum- Yeah, we used to be friends, until DIO told us stuff about him. *Civilian- He told you stuff about him? You didn’t see him do things personally? *Hoodlum- Well, no, it’s just that Dio said… *Civilian- Wait, so you stopped being friends with the fellow just because this guy, who turned out to be a plotter and murderer, said stuff about him? *Hoodlum- Well, it wasn’t like he was just some gossip. There were fun times, like the time ol’ DIO kissed a girl against her will… and, um… then he… *(Hoodlum sees Civilian giving him the “What in blazes is wrong with you?!” look and questions every decision he’s ever made.) Yeah, Whose Line is awesome! Don't worry; I won't give any spoilers. There are a lot of delightful surprises, and I don't want to spoil a thing. Speaking of games, I understand that someone's having a sale- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpqBh5Y2MyA. Raidra (talk) 23:27, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :It's hard to believe that anime could be so expensive because sadly enough there are so many bad ones out there. Then again, "blockbuster" movies cost a lot, and there are a lot of bad blockbusters too. Sadly Naruto has the opposite problem. Maybe someday the filler episodes will come to an end. "You've done gone and spoiled yourself." If you mean about Dio, then I don't think I did. I have some idea as to what's going on, but I don't know all the characters involved or when that scene takes place (or why DIO is advertising a game website, for that matter ;-)). By the way, without giving anything away, here's a tip- buy your Pokeballs in groups of ten. :Just when we thought we were safe, the horror returned to scar our psyches. No, I don't mean DIO- I mean ignorant comments about the Brexit. Last night I was watching videos with bad, weird, and funny auditions from America's Got Talent. For the past several seasons, one of the judges has been Mel B. aka Scary Spice, one of the Spice Girls. Someone with over-inflated opinion claimed that their act would be popular in Europe. Mel B. replied that's she's European and she didn't like their act. X-D I normally don't look at the comment sections on YouTube and other sites (because they're full of hateful and stupid people), but I looked and there was someone claiming, "She's not European anymore." Mmm-hmm. Someone actually thought that just because the UK wasn't in the European Union, they were no longer in Europe. ~rubs head~ Others had to explain that leaving the E.U. did not mean you were no longer physically in the continent of Europe. Raidra (talk) 00:07, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ::You could be right. They've just started doing adaptations of some of the light novels, which is a much better idea than the filler episodes they've forced upon fans the last couple of years. Someday I'm going to unload on how stupid those were. One problem is that sometimes the filler episodes contradict things from the manga, leaving the good people of the Narutopedia (the Naruto wiki) to wonder how to cover the events in the articles. Here's a discussion I started last year (Holy cow, it's been that long!?) on what the anime did better and what the manga did better- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:190315. That Goku episode sounds like a fun one http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/05/10/article-2142427-1304DEAA000005DC-426_634x475.jpg. ::~laughs~ You have to wonder what continent that person thought the U.K. belonged to after the Brexit. Then again, they might not know what a continent is. There was a list of stupid tweets, and one of them was someone asking, "What's the capital of Africa?" They must have been sick that day in first grade when the teacher taught about continents. I laughed out loud when I saw that someone responded, "The capital of Africa is 'A'." Isn't Australia Prime the one who turns into a lorry? Raidra (talk) 04:28, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Picture Thanks, no problem. TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:26, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Haha, no worries my brother. I appreciate any sorts of advice so I gotta say 'thanks' for posting that. Sadly I can't find myself as a Architect or Gardener, I believe I'm in the middle of it seeing how most of my current stories are being made. Other than, I've taken your advice into consideration of my future writings. All in all, thanks! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:16, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll be glad if you do. I believe I've fixed all of the issues in my latest revision, though Jay hasn't responded to it so far. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 07:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Raichu... The New Face of Pokemon?" Message Even if Pikachu evolved, Pikachu would still be the face of Pokemon because it's arguably one of the most recognizable Pokemon in the world. Well if Ebay's emails are correct, the 2DS should arrive next tuesday so hopefully I should be able to test the game by then if my mom lets me. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:56, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Hope it Comes With a Charger" Message So I double checked the product I bought and because it's a bundle, it has the system and a single game (Mario Kart 7). It comes with an AC Adapter as well, though I'm not sure if you can use any old mini USB charger as a backup. I've also been doing a little work on my Haunting Hour pasta as well. If you want to see it, let me know. If not, you always have that Skullini story I sent you a while back. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:15, December 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, how's it going? ^ ^ Thank you for bringing the use of my story to my attention. I've never seen such a grand scale of plagiarism - it almost doesn't seem real. I really don't understand how people can even do it. It's sad people would rather steal other people's work than create something themselves. I've always loved the feeling of satisfaction from creating something, it just feels like it's own reward, but apparently not everyone feels that way. I'm willing to support any legitimate actions to prevent this from happening in the future and I thought the GoFundMe page you mentioned sounded like a decent idea, at least to help with the costs if JonathanNash is willing to go through with his option. Aside from that nastiness, I've been locked away in my room (hermit status) since the release of Final Fantasy 15. Loving the game so far, but I noticed a great deal of changes from the first demo. It's gonna be awhile until I beat it because I'm going through out all the side-quests and bounties. I haven't even touched the main story for awhile, which right about now I'm 10 levels above the recommended level XD. Any games you've been playing recently? I'm especially excited for the announcement of the new Marvel Vs. Capcom game. The second one is classic and I loved it, especially the third one. I eager to see the lineup of characters they'll have for this one. Also, one more week until Star Wars!!! Not sure if you're a fan, but can't wait on my end. Vngel W (talk) 19:08, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh I completely understand. When I said I would support, I should have emphasized within reason. I have my own limits lol. :I heard about the patch as well. Apparently, one of the chapters further down the road was too "linear" if I recall. Well, I guess I'll never know because I'm still doing side-quests lol. I thought I was bad but a friend of mine didn't continue the main story mission (level 10 recommendation, that is) until he was level 60 @_@. :I've been meaning to check out the TellTale Batman series. How is that so far? I kind of wanted to wait until they released all the episodes first. I loved the Big Bad Wolf storyline and the Walking Dead ones as well. This World Unknown I've haven't heard of but I do know of Murdered: Soul Suspect. I'm actually the same with fighting games. The only ones I've liked and played: Naruto games, DBZ as you mentioned and the Marvel vs. Capcom. Anything else is meh to me. Watch Dogs 2 looks amazing along with a few other games....I swear I'm going to convert to the dark side and get a PS4 with all the exclusives they are releasing (Xbox why u so useless??). :Nice! I'm slowly finding more people that want to see it, so I might have a group for this one. Wow, you're lucky on the free admission. Yeah I can't wait to see the Han solo movie as well and Episode 8. I really hope they dive-in and expand the universe like they did in the books and games. Don't even get me started on the comic book movies... :Vngel W (talk) 14:45, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I didn't beat the Witcher 3 either lol. I'll go back to it one of these days. I'm gonna try my best with FFXV but I think it'll be continuous add-on game like Witcher as well so it might be a bit hard. ::Wow I'm surprised they didn't decide to capitalize on that, especially since TellTall is known for their consequential choice storyline. That would've been awesome to have a brutal Batman (or at least allow you to decide). That is a bit of a let down but I'll still give it a try when I can. ::Boring you...LOL. I wasn't sure about it myself. Sometimes, you just have to purge some games XD. I don't mind when they're Gold free games. Once Tomb Raider 2 receives that label I'll jump on that. ::Yes, a Obi-Wan movie would be awesome....shoot, even a Boba Fett one would be cool ^ ^. I am very hype for Episode 8. Unfortunately, everywhere is packed for Rogue One. Might have to wait until next week :(. Some movies (like Star Wars) I like seeing the moment they premiere. Oh well... ::Snoke as Vader? Although, anything is possible, the only thing I'm curious about your theory is his head. Kylo had his head which you can see his partial skull. Unless what you're suggesting is the Dark side force energy created a entirely new body, then maybe so. That would an interesting concept since they've only shown Jedi ascending to Force ghost. A Dark side take would open up the doors to much more lore which I am always open to. I always liked the Darth Plagueis theory. The strangest one I heard was it being Mace Windu, but I think that might've been a joke. ::Vngel W (talk) 00:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :::The option between Bruce Wayne and Batma sound intriguing. I'm curious if doing enough actions as Wayne will cause any suspicions down the line. :::Yeah I absolutely loved the first TR (which I got from Gold free games btw :P). I loved how the second shows Lara with PTSD from the first one - a very nice touch. Surprisingly, I haven't heard anything from it. I feel like it didn't get enough buzz like the first one, but that hasn't deterred me from playing. It just feels like it either got eclipsed or looked over. I just hope it doesn't affect future TR games. I wouldn't mind if they pushed the limits like they did in the original PC games. :::YESS!!! Nice that we're getting a Boba Fett movie! Can't wait now. That's relieving to hear that Rogue was good. I was getting a little nervous when I heard about all the re-shots they were doing. It's also reassuring to hear Vader was done good as well. It'll be cool to see him full-armored up in that role with the Empire again. :::It looks like a skull, but I could be wrong on that. It's true Snoke could just be an entirely new character, but I was really hoping for the Plagueis theory. Personally, I think it would be a waste if it wasn't after introducing such a mysterious character. :::With a Han movie, Boba Fett, and of course Episode 8 and 9, I'm really too hyped!! I wonder if they'll really explore the lore and go back to early days when the Sith were high in number before the Rule of Two was established. There's a lot to be explored. :::Vngel W (talk) 19:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I never understood why they did that. If you're gonna release your games across all platforms anyways, then just do it from the start. Having exclusive games is a whole different animal, but I wish they wouldn't do that either. You would think it would be more profitable to include all possible platforms, but I could be wrong. ::I can kind of see that. They probably want to see how Episode 8 and 9 will fare first, but I'm like...it's Star Wars, people are gonna see it and you're gonna make money; so just do it. Ah Talon, I've heard of and seen her, but I don't know that much though. If you want to hold down your Star Wars appetite while we wait, you should check out a YouTube channel, BanditIncorporated. He's a guy that usually does reviews on movies, but what I really like are his videos on how some movies should be done before they are released - mainly comic book movies and such. There was a special project he did for how he believed the Prequels should have been done to connect better with the original movies. They're not too bad (at least to me). There are some ideas that really stand-out. He does a full version for each movie 1-3. If you want to check it out, here's a link to the playlist: click me. ::Speaking of Darth Maul, did you ever see that fan-made movie released a few months back? It's probably one of the best I've seen. They shot over a year's time if I remember. Anyways, it definitely shows: click me. ::OMG, yes!!! I was thinking the same thing - make a series to cover the Old Republic era. There is definitely too much to cover (or leave out) in a movie. That's probably the best route to go to expand upon the lore. I;m hoping to see it as well before I gray up. Fingers crossed X_X ::Vngel W (talk) 00:46, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :A dark path indeed, but wave a big enough check around and somebody will bite soon. I can kind see that. It sucks because it is subtly working as time goes on. I'm noticing more and more exclusives and I'm close to caving and getting a PS4. I don't think I would've had this problem if Xbox had just released a game or two that held the same weight as those exclusives. :I plan on seeing Rogue One tomorrow! ^ ^ There should be more movies. Rogue One is another example of a success Star Wars movie with a completely different cast of characters. It's funny you mention thinking Anakin should've started as an adult because that's what that YouTube channel guy proposes in his version as well. I like the idea of Padme being a Jedi - that would be interesting especially with the whole no attachments rule. Plus is would've given Natalie Portman a bigger role than just sitting around and occasionally shooting a blaster. I think Vader full-suit hunting down Jedi would've been awesome to see in the movies. I always wanted to see him in his prime with the suit. :I had no knowledge of a series with episode material already written...what gives??? This really needs to become a thing. I'll sign the petition if I have to!! :Vngel W (talk) 13:52, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Happy Belated Christmas to you! (That's if you celebrate it). I hope you had a wonderful holiday. I'm tired from it all but had a good time with my family. I'm really interested in: Horizon Zero Dawn, Days Gone, Last of Us 2, and Prey off the top of my head (yes all PS4 games except Prey T_T). Rogue One was seen and...boy did I enjoy it. I kind of want to see it again. How about that Darth Vader scene? 0_o I loved seeing the empire from the perspective of different characters. Just their reach and overall presence was something I really wanted to see in the movie and I think that was captured very well. The only thing I liked from Episode 1 was Darth Maul -_- For me, Episode 2 is the cringe one, especially the dialogue between Padme and Anakin. A solo movie for the infamous Vader would be crazy! Even more so, if we get scenes like the ones in Rogue One. A Stormtrooper one could work too. There is a lot of potential and I think it would bring more light on their inner structure. There was a bit there with Episode 7 but I wouldn't mind seeing more. Maybe we could find out why they're such terrible shots -- there's a backstory to everything lol. Wow, a gritty Star Wars? I really hope we get something like that one day. It's hard to say if they would ever think about this route though considering kids are usually the prime target. It's sad but at the end of the day, they'll be thinking of that more than anything for --> $$$. Ha! It couldn't be avoided lol. Yeah the initial download took awhile for me too. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think of it. I haven't beaten it yet, but my friend has. Vngel W (talk) 13:24, December 27, 2016 (UTC) 'Cause this is Filler! Ironically a Narutopedia member created a thread earlier today talking about how much of the Naruto anime is filler- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:220222. As you can see, I gave them kudos because I can imagine how much time and effort that took. A while back I discovered that there was a British comic book which had President Reagan refer to Optimus Prime as a lorry http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Transformers_Annual_1986#Items_of_Note. I haven't seen them myself, so I can only go by what I've read. Roger Ebert's third book of bad movie reviews was entitled A Horrible Experience of Unbearable Length. The title was taken from his review of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, which shows his thoughts about the film. One criticism others had about that one was it inexplicably made two of the Autobots offensive black urban stereotypes for no reason whatsoever, and to top it off, made them illiterate. Some apologetic claimed, "They can read, they just can't read ancient writing!" However, I looked at the Quotes section of the movie on the IMDb, and here's what it says. *Sam Witwicky: They gotta mean something, like a map or like map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this? *Skids: Read? *Mudflap: No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much. So, yeah, there goes that person's argument. Raidra (talk) 00:17, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Anime America did a top ten list of the worst cliches in anime https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKji4UZBWEI and number six is excessive filler/drawn out filler. I loved 7:25-7:39! :-D :Geez, that doesn't even... that sounds like a MAD magazine article spoofing far-out movie sequels. How do these people still have jobs in Hollywood? I had honestly forgotten they had made a fifth movie, but I'm guessing a lot of people want to forget about it. Raidra (talk) 14:15, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll have to check my books, but I seem to remember there being some director or studio executive back in the day who declared, "We need some new cliches!" ::Yeah, it's sad that there seem to be so few creative people making films and such nowadays. I think that's why foreign films are so popular- they're something different. Your comments reminded me of something from college. I took a theater class around the same time that musicals such as Mamma Mia! were becoming popular. I asked the professor why she thought that was and she replied, "Instant fan base." I hadn't thought about that. I noted, "I thought it was just the writers being lazy, like, 'Thanks, ABBA! You saved us a ton of work!'" and she responded, "No, it's because there's a fan base." It makes sense. ::Episode 8 taught that A) vampires are apparently both hollow and filled with magma and B) you can injure a vampire by throwing a rose into his eye (and yes, I know it wasn't that simple). I just love how DIO's response to someone landing a blow on him is basically "Why'd you do that!?" There were some unsettling parts (which I get, so I'm not complaining about it), but I laughed out loud when Dio was talking while his top half was split in two, and when he adjusted his face while restoring it to normal. It's like, "Let's just straighten that chin out... there we go!" Raidra (talk) 00:15, December 12, 2016 (UTC) I found out it was movie producer Samuel Goldwyn who said, "Let’s have some new clichés." He had a lot of funny quotes like that, basically making him the Yogi Berra of film. That was a great fight. In one corner, the guy who's fabulous and he knows it! In the other corner, the guy squirting vampire essence out of his neck like a boss! What's great too is there was some thought involved (such as using the sword in the flames to combat the freezing). Generally I prefer fights that aren't just displays of raw power. One of my favorite Naruto characters is Shikamaru http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikamaru_Nara, who may be a slacker, but is also a highly intelligent combatant. It's too bad there aren't more intellectual fights in popular media. "I can't wait until you get to a certain point in the show." Is it when Dio talks about the Steam sale? Raidra (talk) 00:25, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Sometime we'll have to have a discussion of intellectual battles in manga and anime. I'll be looking forward to it. If I miss it on Toonami Saturday then I'll look for it on-line or at least read the article on the JoJo wiki. Yesterday I was looking over the manga section at a Barnes & Noble, and one of the series they highlighted was WataMote, which the shelf labeled "No Matter How You Look At It". :I apologize because I realized I'd forgotten about "Think Happy Thoughts". I'll have to give it a look sometime. I did read your latest story, though, and I'll leave a review soon. For the record, I think you're right about everything you said here- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/TenebrousTorrent_2. Raidra (talk) 00:00, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::It's wouldn't be a matter of me choosing not to watch it; it would be a matter of whether or not there'll be an available TV, or if I'm too tired to watch. If I miss it on TV, though, I'll definitely try to watch it on-line. ::It took me a moment to remember that. At first I saw "No Matter How You Look At It..." and thought it was about to make a profound statement. I thought, "Yes, go on," and then I remembered that was the title. Aren't you supposed to experience awkward moments when it comes to that series, though? ;-) ::I knew what you meant, and I definitely have a sort of story. Where does this new movie fall in the order? At first I thought it was going to be a sequel to The Force Awakens, but something else made it seem like it would be earlier, maybe even before A New Hope (which I'm inexplicably calling "A New Hope" when we all know it's just Star Wars. We all know it, so why are we pretending?). Raidra (talk) 20:50, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Reading List" Message This is chapter 14 so far: (Chapter 14 As I was watching the episode, I noticed that the glow of the television was even brighter than before. I noticed that my eyes were starting to hurt again and decided to pause the episode and look at something else in the room. I walked over to the window and opened the blinds. As I stared outside, I noticed that the sky was dark blue on one side while the sky on the other side was orange. "Woah! It's dark out already? How is that even possible?" I said out loud. At that moment, I wondered if Erika and Hunter had come home. However, when I tried to make my way to the door, I stopped dead in my tracks and went back to the daybed. A few moments later, I suddenly froze in place as I heard three heavy knocks that were at least a few seconds apart. My heart was beating quickly and my eyes darted around the room. They sounded like they were coming from across the hall but I didn't bother to look and see which room they were coming from. A few seconds later, something slammed against the door to my room and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I then cowered behind the queen sized bed and softly whimpered. Sweat was pouring down my forehead and my head was throbbing profusely. It took me at least a few good minutes before I started to calm down and I slowly crawled back to the daybed. I gradually climbed back up and layed down on the bed. "That's it!" I thought, "From now on, I'm not getting up for anything and I'm certainly not pausing this damn episode any more!" Soon after, I picked up the remote and hit play. The episode now focused on a shot of a wide rectangular building with a blue green square towards the front left side of it. The square and the rest of the building were marked with what looked like glitchy text and cars were parked all around the building. There were quite a few people walking around and the sound of cars passing by could be heard coming from the left speaker of the television. A few moments later, the episode cut to the inside of the building where Kristy and her mother were casually browsing. The walls and floors were covered in white marble and the store had various bed displays scattered about. While the two were browsing, something had caught Kristy's eye. Lined up against a mirror covered wall was a slightly narrow, rectangular bed whose frame looked as though it was made of grey, steel pipes. Fluffy purple blankets enveloped the bed and white drawers could be seen sticking out from the sides. Kristy stared at the bed for a few moments. She then yawned and slowly walked over to it. As she did so, her breathing became slower and eyes started to become heavy. When she got to the bed, she climbed in and quickly drifted off to sleep. A little while later, Kristy woke up and gasped when she noticed that the store was completely dark and deserted. "Mom? Mom!" Kristy cried out. She gradually sat up and lifted the blankets off of her. She rolled out of the bed and cautiously tiptoed all over the place, as she couldn't see the floor she was traversing. A few moments later, a lightbulb went off in Kristy's head and she immediately rummaged through her pockets. Eventually, Kristy had managed to find her phone and didn't hesitate to pull it out. She then turned it on and opened the flashlight app. As soon as it finished opening, Kristy wasted no time and slid the switch up, which in turn, brightened the area around the beam of light the phone was emitting. Kristy then began to walk faster and as soon as she stepped onto the tiled flooring, her footsteps echoed throughout the store. "Well, if there's nobody here," Kristy thought, "I might as well find a way out and call my mom." Kristy aimlessly wandered around the store, wondering where the exit was. As she was doing so, her body gradually tensed up and she began to walk slower to reduce the amount of noise her shoes created when they made contact with the floor. A few minutes later, a message popped up on Kristy's phone saying that the battery was at zero percent and began to shut itself down. "Oh come on!" Kristy growled, "How can the battery die when it's at eighty percent?!" She then sighed and forcefully shoved the phone into her pocket.) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:46, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "I'm Reading That Pasta!" Message Speaking of Pokepastas, I recently finished writing I Don't Like What I See. Here: (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:564494#11) I also created a new website for my stories: (https://haileysawyer.wordpress.com/). I'm still transferring some content over from my wiki like images and whatnot for the stories. I might add the I Don't Like What I See story to my website if it gets enough positive reception from the writer's workshop. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:40, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "The Library of Hailey Sawyer" Message I've been making quite a few adjustments to the story ever since it first got reviewed on the Spinoff Appeal page. If I do resubmit it to the Spinoff Appeal page, I'm going to have to make sure that it's the best that it can possibly be. Though now that I think about it, the story doesn't have that much to do with Pokemon and the stuff that is Pokemon related (the description of the protagonist's appearence at the end is similar to a Charmander's appearance) is scarce at best. So if that's the case, should I still submit it to Spinoff Appeal? I'll wait for you to read the other stories first. Don't worry! I won't rush you. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:29, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "More Pokecontent!" Message I'm not really if the story could benefit from diving into the Pokemon related content. I mean, on its own, I think it works fine. But I'll let the idea roll around in my head for a bit. Did you read the current version of the story? If not, I can link you to the story that I have on my website or the WW Board. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:15, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "The Massivist Back Log in Sherwood!" Message Oh don't worry! I won't rush you. I have other stories to work on. Speaking of stories, I decided to change the title of that Haunting Hour pasta from R.L Stine's: The Haunting Hour Season 4 Episode 13 to A Trip to Cape Cod That I Won't Forget. I decided to change the title for two reasons. One, the title blacklist on this site has the word "Episode" in its database so if my pasta is good enough to make it onto this wiki, I don't want it to be automatically blocked by the filter and two, it sounds a little less generic compared to other stories in this genre. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:47, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "No Exclamations Allowed!" Message For me, coming up with titles is a bit of a crapshoot. Sometimes the working title (The temporary title of a product or project used during its development) is good enough to be the final title and other times, a better title takes its place. Along with title creation, the most difficult part of writing a story is definietly figuring out how to start it. I haven't been on the Creepypasta for long (about a year or a year and a half at this point) but I may have a theory as to why the word "episode" is part of the title blacklist. You see, I guess the word "episode" became so overused in titles, that the admins or other staff got fed up and decided to add "episode" into the blacklist database, hoping that people would be more creative when coming up with a title for their pastas. I'm not sure why puncuation in titles is blacklisted. Did puncuation in titles become overused as well? Or is it because it makes the story seem like click-bait? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:50, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "LOOOOOOK!!!" Message So I finally got myself a Twitter account! Yay! I figured that I might as well have a Twitter along with my new website. In this day in age, I think it's a law that all authors must have some kind of social media profile. I've never used Twitter before so there may be some things that I'm not sure about. The title "!@#!!#^@&" made me laugh harder that it should. I guess this is because I imagine some guy about to read a story on live TV. When they look at the title of the story, they are baffled by how stupid it sounds and swear out loud, which then gets censored. Maybe they were going to read (insert title of Crappypasta here). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:58, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Star Wash: A New Soap I've decided I dislike cartoons in which they apparently can't allow the protagonist to be wrong at any point. That's just boring and annoying, and you can't relate to the characters at all. I prefer something like OnePunch-Man, which I've seen a little of. Saitama has immense power, but is still bothered by things like mosquitoes and boredom, making him a much better and more enjoyable character than those "perfect" characters. Gotcha. Maybe they wanted to say, "Sometimes people with a good cause can go so far they become corrupted," which is actually a thought-provoking message. When you list the titles like that it makes sense. I'm just irked by people who act like it was never called Star Wars. There are even people who insist that it was always called Episode IV: A New Hope, saying that that was the title when it originally debuted in theaters. Um, no, it wasn't. By the way, what was the old hope? Is it in Rogue One? Maybe that's what they should have called it- Star Wars Episode 3.9: An Old Hope. Raidra (talk) 00:25, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Well, episode 9 was everything you said it was! I'll share my thoughts in detail tomorrow. Raidra (talk) 06:12, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, you'd have to ignore all the vintage movie posters, merchandise, and such, as well as the fact that the hit song is "Star Wars Theme/Cantina Band" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Theme/Cantina_Band, not "Star Wars: A New Hope Theme/Cantina Band". That makes sense, and I also like the idea of the new movie being rogue title-wise. Okay, here are some thoughts! *You know the world is bizarre when someone’s response to their master’s fallen head is “Well, better bag it up and take it along!” Then again, that guy was a zombie, and zombies are pretty blasé about most things. *It makes sense that they’d shatter the Stone Mask, though I get the feeling that won’t be the last we hear of it. *You just knew DIO was going to be in the box. You just knew it. The discovery of the coffin opening from the inside was a great horror touch. *It’s sweet to see these lovers so happy, though there’s also a feeling of queasiness in the pit of one’s stomach because you know something’s about to go terribly wrong. *Does a person only have so much hamon (however that’s spelled), or could he not produce more because of the eye beams injuring him? *That was another intellectual victory. It’s cool that JoJo had brains to go with his power. *I wondered how they were going to continue the Joestar legacy, but then I saw the baby and realized that was how. That’s actually a neat plot development. *The two had this tender moment, and then Dio interrupted and I thought, “Do you mind!?” *Sometimes when you deal with relatives, you feel that all you can do is collapse with head in hand, but in the end, you just have to hug it out. *It’s a cool irony that DIO’s casket provided a safe vessel for widow and child. Unfortunately I accidentally saw a spoiler for the second arc. :-( Hey, at least I avoided the episode 9 spoilers so nothing was ruined. :-D Let's take a look back at "Phantom Blood"- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-8Zi1YhdRA. Raidra (talk) 00:10, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :I wonder if any of those fans missed out on getting vintage posters & collectibles because they thought they were fake, and then found out from a collectibles book/Star Wars book that they were real and kicked themselves afterward. :Put some money in the coffin, that'll silence any concerns! "~pockets money~ Yes, this looks all right to me! Load 'er up!" There are worse things than turning to ash. Naruto had a villain called Hidan who was essentially immortal as long as he fed regularly. He killed Shikamaru's sensei and was after one of Shikamaru's friends besides, so Shikamaru had it in for him. He managed to lure Hidan to a forest owned by the Nara Clan, then used traps to dismember him. While Hidan's head spewed threats and curses, Shikamaru activated a pit trap and then activated explosives that caused a pitfall. Hidan's final fate was to die slowly from a lack of nutrients while buried underground, in pieces, in a forest in which he would never be found because it was guarded by Shikamaru's clan. Don't mess with Shikamaru! That episode of the anime has a great title- "When You Curse Someone, You Dig Your Own Grave". :I saw that spoiler for the second arc and thought, "Well, that would have been a shocking twist if this hadn't ruined it!" Oh, well. It is what it is. Raidra (talk) 00:05, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I know there was a character who cut off part of his own leg for food. ~shudders~ It was about Straizo becoming a vampire (though I don't know how yet) and killing one of his friends. Jerk move, Straizo, jerk move. From what I've seen so far of the page, it looks good. :-) Raidra (talk) 01:36, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "The Tweets are Too Damn Short!" Message Feel like Twitter doesn't have you enough characters to work with? Introducing Twitlonger! The service that allows you make tweets with unlimited characters! Woot! Get hyped! Though if I'm being honest, I think that should be the standard. So I went back to my Haunting Hour pasta and reformatted the dialogue (I added one line per speaker and whatnot) after reading the criticisms Dupin had with the story I submitted to WW. Here's what he had to say about the story before I updated it: ("I said to myself frantically" - I don't think Pokemon can talk. --- Remember to space out the dialogue. One line between speakers. There were also some dialogue punctuation errors. To read more on how to properly work with dialogue, read this. Also, cut down on ellipses as much as you can, as it can get distracting, even in dialogue. Oftentimes a comma is enough. it would be nice to separate the transitions. At times you shifted from the third person perspective to the first person of the Pokemon without any "warning". Those transitions are too sudden and can confuse the reader. Maybe add a "---" between said transitions. There were some plot points with issues. For example, why the father be so involved in the procedure? Surely he would be kept out of the room, let alone be let free to tug at chords and stuff. I liked your descriptive work and wording. As a story though it isn't much to my liking. It's not bad, but I think the material dragged this down. It would have been better as a completely original story. Overall, great effort in this and you certainly have a lot of talent. You just need practise. Read and write creepypastas (and stories in general) and you'll be producing very good stories in no time. Happy future writing) So I took what he said applied it to the story. It took me a little while to fix it up but I think I did a good job and applied the advice to the best of my ability. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 11:11, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Here we go again Here’s an update I hoped I wouldn’t have to make, but unfortunately, it happened again. Earlier today they removed half of Mom’s right big toe. She’s now down to eight and a half (which I think is the same number as Nightmare on Elm Street movies). I’m ticked off at doctors at this point. However, we’re thankful because things went well, and we’re confident that her recovery will go well too. Thanks again for your continued well-wishes. Raidra (talk) 01:04, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, we do too. Things are looking good so far. She even called the house last night to make sure my aunt and I had made it back all right. There is one good thing about the timing- our relatives are off from work and school. Thanks, I'll tell her you said so. :-) :Oh, okay. Wait, there are bigger spoilers? Wow, this sounds like it's going to be quite a story arc! I agree, it's very dramatic. Have you ever read Alan Moore's Whatever Happened to the Man of Steel? That one had a surprising twist as to who the big villain was, but it actually made sense. As far as characters go, sometimes I'll read a summary of a movie, and then it mentions a character and I'll think, "Wait, who? Who are we talking about?" The character was mentioned so briefly and so long ago that he or she had already slipped from my mind. That makes me wonder how confusing the actual movie is since the summary is hard to keep up with. Raidra (talk) 14:54, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::A moment of loudness for Bizarro. "Hello, Superman, hello." ::I'm glad you liked it! Sometime yesterday I actually wondered, "Wait, did I get the title right? Jeez, I'm going to look like a bad fan if I botched it..." Then again, I failed to understand the significance of the wink at the end when I first got the trade paperback, so the batting average was already dropping. ~blushes~ TV Land used to have 48 hour marathons of shows each weekend, and one time it was The Adventures of Superman. That marathon made me nickname Clark Kent "Tinky-Winky" because just about every episode ended with him making an ironic statement and then winking to the audience. *Lois- Clark, how did you get here so fast? *Clark- Oh, I flew. (wink) Raidra (talk) 14:29, December 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Good news- Mom came home from the hospital today! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:22, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I know it's a little late, but merry Christmas! Raidra (talk) 00:54, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Diex had a great quote, noting, "It's like an almost-Christmas miracle." :-) Thank you! Recently I found this video showing what would happen if UNO were an anime- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1XQduS6IfA. Raidra (talk) 17:04, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Twitter Twatter" Message The same thing happened to me when I first got my Twitter account. Though, I removed my phone number from my account afterwards. So in Pokemon Sun, I've completed the second trial and I'm going to train my Pokemon a little more so that way I can beat the island Kahuna. Here's the Pokemon I currently have in my party: 1. Alex (Brionne) Level: 29 Type: Water Moves: (Pound, Water Pledge, Work Up, Disarming Voice) Ability: Torrent Gender: Male 2. Cherry (Cottonee) Level: 28 Type: Grass/Fairy Moves: (Fairy Wind, Growth, Poison Powder, Giga Drain) Ability: Infiltraitor Gender: Male 3. Kuzco (Mudbray) Level: 28 Type: Ground Moves: (Mud-Slap, Double Kick, Stomp, High Horsepower) Ability: Own Tempo Gender: Male 4. Lexi (Growlithe) Level: 28 Type: Fire Moves: (Reversal, Flame Burst, Thief, Take Down) Ability: Intimidate Gender: Female 5. Darren (Toucannon) Level: 28 Type: Normal/Flying Moves: (Beak Blast, Work Up, Roost, Brick Break) Ability: Keen Eye Gender: Male 6. Jwittz (Magnemite) Level: 28 Type: Electric/Steel Moves: (Light Screen, Mirror Shot, Tunder Shock, Metal Sound) Ability: Magnet Pull Gender: N/A As for Dupin, I told him that I updated the story on the WW forum. This is what he said to me about the updated story: "I'll take a look at it the next couple of days." In the meantime, I'm going to work on some of my other stories. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:34, December 27, 2016 (UTC)